Block copolymers are considered attractive components for the production of sealants and coatings. Block copolymers wherein there are at least two poly(monoalkenyl arene) blocks and at least one elastomeric poly(conjugated diene) block or the hydrogenated or partially hydrogenated product of the above block copolymer have a combination of properties that make them especially attractive as components of coating and sealants. These rubbers and rubber like polymers may be formulated into coatings and sealants which retain their tensile, hardness and flexibility and thus resist cracking and peeling because of the absence of the need for extensive chemical crosslinking. While the block copolymer compositions exhibit attractive long term tensile, hardness and flexibility properties, they are considered unsatisfactory as sealants and coatings for some purposes because peel strength (the strength of the bond between the substrate and the coatng or sealant) when applied by practical application methods is unacceptable. This invention is a primer and a method of applying the primer and sealant or coating that overcomes the poor peel strength which is exhibited by conventionally applied block copolymer sealants and coatings.